Episode 1138 (30 May 1995)
Synopsis Debbie gets more than she bargained for when she works late again, while Alan finds it hard to be patient with Bianca. Bianca cadges a few quid off David for a cab that night, after he's said he doesn't think that the driving lessons are going well and they should give up. She says he doesn't want to be shelling out for cabs all the time does he? He offers to buy her a stereo instead. When she's going out Alan and Carol ask her where they're going and say she looks nice, well she will when she puts the other half of the dress on. She says Tiffany will pay for the cab home. Alan's on night work, and Carol is missing him at night. He works overtime and Carol's annoyed about that, but tonight he gets a night off to compensate, and they have an early night with a video, take away and go to bed early. Bianca comes home from the night out with a couple of blokes, and invites them in. Tiffany turns the radio on very loudly, and Carol and Alan are woken, and come down and throw them all out. Carol and Alan discuss how naughty Bianca has become since David started giving her money and generally spoiling her. Phil invites Grant to go out with him for a curry, but Grant refuses as he's hoping for a date with Sharon. When Cindy left the playground in a hurry the other day, she dropped one of Steven's power ranger toys, and David picked it up. He brings it back to the house, chats to Ian, Cindy is jumpy! She goes out immediately, and Ian and David have quite a long chat about business, etc. Also about Phil Mitchell in passing, as Ian is trying to dig up any dirt on him. Grant follows Sharon when she goes into the Post Office, makes an excuse to talk to her, firstly apologising for pushing his luck last time they went out. He then asks her when exactly she will go out with him again. She says she's busy tonight. He says oh, well you say then, she says OK, tomorrow. (When Michelle asked her how the date was last time, she said it was OK, he was ...bland.) As Sharon is leaving, Peggy sees the dog tied up outside and says hello to it, looks cross when she sees Sharon, and asks Grant what he was doing when he comes out a couple of seconds later. He says paying some bills (a total lie) and she asks if Sharon talked to him. He says just said hello, and Peggy says she'll be glad when the pub contract is done and Sharon will be able to leave the square, the quicker the better. Grant says nothing. Debbie works late at the bookies again - she makes a mistake with a £100 bet - not noticing it was 10-1, because she was so het up about the manager always being over-friendly. She apologises to him, and he forgives her initially. Mattie is off sick with flu so she's all alone with the manger and as she tries to leave the office after apologising, he walks over to her and traps her against the wall and tries to kiss her. She yelps and runs away, he blames her saying that she should have said something earlier if she wasn't interested, and it's a betting shop not a convent, so if she can't handle a bit of attention, maybe she had better look for a new job. She's upset, and goes sick the next few days. Carol takes the video back to Nigel and says that Clare left something at Sonia's the other day. Nigel says Debbie is at home sick, and Carol goes round to cheer her up. She chats and Debbie tells her what happened. Carol says it wasn't Debbie's fault at all, it sounds more like it was the manager's fault and he should be able to handle female staff. Debbie says she hasn't told Nigel so asks Carol to keep it to herself. Credits Main cast *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Sid Owen as Ricky *Mark Monero as Steve *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Ronnie Toms as Eddie *Guy Hargreaves as Jakko *Devon Anderson as Billy *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Carole Walker as Maddy *Danny Gilfeather as Punter Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes